The Amazing Adventures of Peashooter/Characters
Main Characters Peashooter McPeadom - The main protagonist of the show, is always protecting his family and all the world from the zombies. The lead singer of PBC. First appeared in "Pilot". Sunflower Sunny - The secondary protagonist of the show, Peashooter's younger step-sister and assistant. The manager of PBC. First appeared in "Pilot". Wallace Nut - The main deuteragonist of the show, Peashooter's best friend since kindergarden and Sunflower's ex boyfriend. First appeared in "Nut and Sun". Blover McLuck - The secondary deuteragonist of the show, one of Peashooter's friends and new neighbor. First appeared in "A New Neighbor From Ireland". Red Stinger Rosey a.k.a. R.O.S.E. - The main tritagonist of the show, one of Peashooter's friends. Blover's best friend. Enters the main cast at Season 3. First appeared in "A New Student". Repeater McPeadom - Peashooter's older brother. He returns at Season 3 as a minor antagonist. He later becomes a secondary antagonist at Season 5. He becomes the secondary tritagonist of the show at Season 6. First appeared in "Repeating Forever". Opposite Peashooter - The opposite version of Peashooter. The current main antagonist of the series. Has to live with Peashooter and his family. First appeared in "Enter the Opposite". Dr. Edgar George Zomboss - The former main antagonist of the series. Former leader of zombies, former leader of DZBC. He got sucked into a blackhole. First appeared in "Zombies". Bonkanion Choy - Sunflower's ex-boyfriend. He returns at Season 3 as a minor antagonist. He later becomes a secondary antagonist at Season 5. He gets sucked into a blackhole in Season 6. First appeared in "Falling in Love". Minor Characters Gatling Pea McPeadom - Peashooter's dad, fought in the '90's war. First appeared in "Pilot". Snow Pea McPeadom-Frozepead - Peashooter's mom, is afraid of sunny days. First appeared in "Pilot". Tallace Nut - Wall-nut's dad. First appeared in "Race-nut". Lightning Reed - The former best racer ever. Current Western Festival host. First appeared in "Race-nut". Chomper Trap - The drummer of PBC. First appeared in "Rock Up". Bloomerang Returno - The guitarist of PBC. Chomper's best friend. First appeared in "Rock Up". Conehead Zomboss - Zomboss' son. Former leader of Team A. He turned nice in Season 2. First appeared in "Zombies". Phat Beet - DJ PhatBeet ironically is a rapper. First appeared in "DJ Party". Buckethead Zomboss - Conehead's brother. Leader of Team B. First appeared in "Zombies Return". Ghostie Pepper - Peashooter's girlfriend. Sunflower's best friend. First appeared in "In Love With a Ghost". Jalapeño Pepper - One of Gatling Pea's friends. Ghost Pepper's dad. First appeared in "In Love With a Ghost" Punk - Conehead and Buckethead's friend. Leader of Team Party. First appeared in "Zombie Planet". Chard Guard - Peashooter and Sunflower's teacher. First appeared in "Zombie-nut". Snapdragon Trap - Chomper's twin brother. First appeared in "Snappy". Umbrella Leaf Greeny - Bloomerang's girlfriend. First appeared in "Umbrella Love". Steve and Fred - Two teenager zombies. They are best friends. First appeared in "The Ultimate Plan" Marigold Coiny - A nerdy girl that has a crush on Peashooter. First appeared in "Marigold's Love Trouble". Girl-bot - An evil robot who becomes Red Stinger's girlfriend. First appeared in "Marigold's Love Trouble". Dogtail Woofy - A cool guy. He and Peashooter are friends. First appeared in "Dog and Cat". Cattail Woofy - Dogtail's nerdy twin sister. First appeared in "Dog and Cat". Dragon Master - The leader of Dragons at the story "Dragons". Came to life by Zomboss. First appeared in "Dragon's Tale". Jake Zomboss - Dr. Zomboss' baby son. First appeared in "Dragon's Tale". Stunion Stink - A police officer. First appeared in "Crime Pea". Celery Stalker - The judge. First appeared in "Crime Pea". Nightshade - One of the jurors. First appeared in "Crime Pea". Spore Shroom - One of the jurors. First appeared in "Crime Pea". Endurian - One of the jurors. First appeared in "Crime Pea". Coco Nut - Wall-nut's Hawaiian cousin. She looks like Wall-nut, but she is a little bit darker. First appeared in "Adventures in Lost City". Hypnotis Shroom - A kid that can hypnotize other people. First appeared in "Hypnotized!". Infi Nut - Wall-nut's smarter brother. First appeared in "Beach Day". Frisbee Returno - Bloomerang's younger brother. First appeared in "Rich Shooter". Wizard - Zomboss' 'wise nerd'. First appeared in "Wizard Boss". Crazy Dave - Peashooter's new babysitter. A famous rapper. First appeared in "Crazy Song". Nut - Wall-nut's evil clone. First appeared in "Wall vs. Nut". Foxtail Woofy - Dogtail and Cattail's cousin. First appeared in "The Fox". Head Alien - The leader of aliens. His goal is to rule the Earth and everyone to be his servant. First appeared in "Aliens!". Gold Leaf Sunny - Sunflower's little sister. First appeared in "Little Sister" Jean Tater - A substitute teacher from France. Works for DZBC. First appeared in "French Fries". Opposite Characters - The characters of the show in an opposite universe. e.g.: Opposite Repeater is nice, Opposite Sunflower and Opposite Gold Leaf have prison records, Dr. Zomboss is the good guy and Peashooter is the bad guy. First appeared in "Enter the Opposite". Freezy the Ice Weasel - Freezy is Peashooter's pet. First appeared in "The Pet". Moonflower Darky - Sunflower's former rival, current best friend. The manager of Night. First appeared in "Moonflower". Nightshade Shadow - Moonflower's step-brother. The lead singer of Night. First appeared in "Moonflower".